Cómo declararse haciéndolo más difícil de lo
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. Cómo declararse haciéndolo más difícil de lo que ya es. Koga y Kaoru tratan de expresar lo que sienten.


**Fanfic basado en una escena del episodio 21.**

–-Desde que te conocí todo ésto me pareció muy raro!

Kaoru caminaba dificultosamente entre los hierbajos tratando de esquivar las piedras escondidas entre ellos. Vio que Koga avanzaba con seguridad, debía tener los ojos en los pies, la mente en su objetivo y los oídos en... ¿la estaría escuchando?

–-No entendía porqué los horrores aparecían dondequiera que estuviese, ni entendía porqué tú acudías a salvarme cada vez.

Me va a echar la bronca, pensó Koga, varios pasos por delante de ella. Se detuvo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que había pasado por cosas mucho peores. Ella dio un traspiés y él la cogió justo a tiempo. La mirada ansiosa que le lanzó ella confirmó su teoría: Kaoru aún no le había perdonado.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos con la esperanza, bastante escasa, la verdad, de que él dijera, o que tan sólo insinuara, que lo había hecho porque ella le importaba. Necesitaba oírselo decir, no podía haber equívocos en ésto.

–-Verás... –-empezó él. Y se detuvo.

Koga no sabía cómo decirle que nunca había pretendido de veras usarla como cebo: los hechos lo desmintieron y por eso ella había huído de él. No se arriesgaría a que volviese a suceder. Nunca más le mentiría.

Sus dificultades para expresarse persistían, no importaba que ella le diese pie, advirtió Kaoru con desánimo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría llegar a conseguir superarlo... eso si ella no se moría de hambre afectiva antes.

–-No importa! –-exclamó ella, magnánima–-. No tienes que decir nada. Me salvé porqué tu viniste a mi encuentro.

Su sonrisa sumergió a Koga en un dulce bálsamo. Ella lo había perdonado. Sintió abrirse su corazón de par en par. Cuánto le gustaría decirle que ella era su luz en medio de la noche, que por ella él era capaz de ver algo! Se dio cuenta que su propia aura, que últimamente permanecía mucho tiempo teñida de rosa, estaba rodeando a Kaoru en un abrazo envolvente, sutil y penetrante. Y temía que él pudiese lanzarse a continuación si, como parecía, el aura de ella correspondía.

–-!Gracias!

¿!Gracias!? ¿Acaso creía esta mujer que él hacía ésto por todo el mundo? La decepción se impuso de forma gradual al torrente de amor que brotaba de los ojos de Koga. Ella no había entendido nada. Reemprendió la marcha.

–-Vamos.

Kaoru lo miró sólo medio sorprendida y se apresuró tras él. Por un momento le había parecido que él iba a decir o hacer algo que sólo podía ser bello, a juzgar por cómo la miraba, pero debía haberle dado un ataque de timidez o algo así. No sabía cómo ayudarlo... a no ser, se recordó la posibilidad ella, que Koga en realidad no tuviese nada que quisiese expresar o compartir. Si ese era el caso, ella haría bien redirigiendo su vida. Pero esa sola idea hacía sublevarse a su corazón.

Apenas cruzaron algunas palabras mientras avanzaban. Kaoru continuaba ocupada cogiendo flores y plantas, y dando trotecillos para no quedarse demasiado atrás. Aún así Koga, que se movía a grandes zancadas, había tenido que esperarla varias veces. No tenía idea de dónde la estaba llevando, y si le hubiese preguntado quizá tampoco habría obtenido respuesta. Pero si una cosa había aprendido de este hombre, era a confiar en él.

Cuando él declaró haber llegado a su destino, Kaoru avanzó estupefacta. Era "su" paisaje, aquel por el que Koga se había interesado el primer día en que se encontraron. No podía creerlo!

También a Koga le costaba dar crédito a lo que veía: ella, incluso se había dibujado a sí misma con su manojo de plantas. Sólo por este grado de inspiración, ya merecía ser considerada una artista.

Koga hizo de tripas corazón. Intentaría expresarse verbalmente, lo haría por ella, pese a su gran temor de decir alguna inconveniencia que pudiera herirla: al parecer lo había hecho ya varias veces, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Se acercó hasta situarse a su lado, pero no osó mirarla.

–-La primera marcada que he conocido has sido tú. Al conocerte, decidí que protegería a los humanos aunque violase las normas–-. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, pensó Koga, si me vi incapaz de proceder a la ejecución? Y bendijo a los cielos por ello. Prosiguió:—- Así que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

Desencantada quedó Kaoru por la generalización que él había hecho. Gracias a ella, o más bien a su circunstancia, él se dio cuenta que la vida de un humano era más valiosa que la muerte de un horror. Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

–-Pues yo tampoco me arrepiento. Me alegro de no haber huído aquel día –-declaró, no imaginándose qué habría sido de su vida si las puertas de la galería de arte hubiesen estado abiertas aquel día. Nunca habría conocido a Koga.–- Porque ahora puedo pintar al Caballero de Oro, soy la única artista del mundo que puede hacerlo.

Y mostró una alegría que le era difícil sentir. Estaba segura que estas últimas palabras habrían tranquilizado a Koga, pues habían salido del contexto personal, tal como lo había hecho él. Pero aún había esperanzas. Realmente, él debía apreciarla mucho para hacer todo lo que había hecho: era una buena base para permitir el desarrollo de algo más profundo. Lo volvería a intentar otro día.

Koga la leyó entre líneas, como esperaba que ella hubiese hecho con él, y se sonrió al creer que había logrado parte de su objetivo. Ella sí quería estar con él y sabía –-o sospechaba–- que él también lo deseaba. Suspiró y se dio ánimos para dar el siguiente paso. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Vio de reojo su sorpresa, pero no cedió, no debía hacerlo si quería evitar dudas. Así es como debía ser, ella y él, juntos.

Kaoru no esperaba aquello. Habría jurado que Koga estaba aún lejos de querer ceñirla a su lado. Él ignoró su mirada inquisidora, continuó con la vista fija en el sorprendente pero familiar paisaje, y ella se sintió autorizada a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él. No, a Koga no se le daban bien las palabras, pero sus acciones eran siempre elocuentes.

**Aunque es cierto que lo más cercano a una "declaración" se reparte en dos escenas del capítulo 22, son tan breves y como casuales, que casi desmienten su importancia, y hay testigos, o bien alguien interrumpe.**


End file.
